Free
by Jaded1971
Summary: World War II has broken out. Alvin a Jewish boy and Brittany the daughter of a Nazi meet. Will they ever be able to be free or will they have to live in misery forever? Sorry if the summary is horrible.
1. Chapter 1

**This is another story I thought of, I worked through it with a friend. It'll only be a few chapters. It's to remember the Holocaust and its victims. We always must remember to keep them in our hearts and to remember to never make those past mistakes.**

**ALVIN'S POV**

It's a poor, Jewish family's worst nightmare. Ever since this Hitler came into power everyone and thing has been against Jewish people. I just don't understand what makes us different. We're forced to wear yellow stars on our shirts, we're not allowed to go certain places or be out at certain times, not even socialize with certain people. It's driving me crazy and today I heard the worst news of my life. We have to go into hiding. Why do we have to hide? Nothing makes sense. I've turned 16 recently, my little sister Allison is 5, and my twin, Jasper is the same age as me, and my two brothers Simon and Theodore are 14. We're all side by side in the basement with my parents. We have to be cautious not to make any noise in daylight, we can't run water. We have to live in absolute fear. I just want them to take us, just take us and end all the tension and fear. My little sister cries at night, having nightmares of them, my mother cries too, just afraid. I wish I could cry too, but I have to stay strong for my family. We try to get supplies as much as we can, but it's difficult when you can barely leave. Hopefully, all this madness will end soon.

-_Alvin Seville_

**Brittany's POV**

My father's a Nazi. The word disgusts me, this whole thing disgusts me. He works in camp Auschwitz, he makes me watch. Watch the suffering, the death, the depression. I sneak in their rooms at night bringing them food and comfort. I know it can't heal them, they've lost so much, and their eyes are grey and lost. I see them throw themselves against the electric fence, killing them. It pains me, but my father says Germany must be on top once again. That it must thrive; is it worth this? Is it worth killing all these people? I would most certainly think not. I keep my feelings against the Nazi rule a secret. If anyone knew, I would be through.

_-Brittany Miller_

**ALVIN'S POV**

I feel sick to my stomach; we can hear footsteps, stomping, above our heads. Is this it? Are we going to a camp, like the rest of our neighbors? I hold Allison close as her tears spill out, quietly; I comfort her gently, even though I could just cry too. The door busted open, "KOMMEN, DRECK!" the Nazi shouted. **(Translation: COME, FILTH!) **We were forced out of the small basement. _This is it. They found us. We'll never see one another again. _We were all separated, Allison and I luckily ended up together at camp Auschwitz. I looked at the gate, _Arbeit Macht Frei. _Work makes one free; I hope that if we work hard enough we will be free.

-_Alvin Seville_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry! I didn't mean to leave you hanging for that long!**

**I got my nose off the grindstone **

**I know you have felt alone**

**I regret such a leave**

**I did not mean to deceive **

**And to you I heave**

**A sigh so deep, I weep**

**I hope you can forgive**

**I'm sure you will live:P**

**Sorry, got poet-y for a second, now on to chapter 2!**

Chapter 2: Love, War, and Loss

Alvin's POV

We have been on this cursed camp for a few weeks. We've worked, worked, and worked! How can we not have earned our freedom! Poor Allison, she is getting weaker and weaker; the shine in her eyes is disappearing rapidly. I've met a new friend, her name is Brittany Miller. Yes, she is a Nazi's daughter; that's why I can't get too close. She brings me food and my sister too; my only hope is this strange girl who's surprisingly helped us pull through this war so far. _–Yours truly, Alvin Seville_

Brittany's POV

I went into the boys' chamber again tonight, for one to help them and the other to see Alvin again. He's very intriguing, he really makes this long period of war and misery ok. Better at least, I absolutely adore his younger sister, she's a sweetheart! She looks much like her brother; she often talks about her family. I really hope she can make it through this unscathed.-_ Brittany_

_~That night in the boys' chambers~_

"Alvin," I whispered, looking around the room. "Brittany, I'm down here," I heard his weak voice coming a little ways ahead of me. I followed the sound, until I reached him, he smiled weakly at me. I handed him some bread and he smiled, "May God bless you, Brittany. God bless you." He continued, "You are the sweetest, bravest girl I have ever known. Perhaps that has ever walked the earth." I was touched by his words, quite the speaker may I add, "Thank you, Alvin, may God bless you too." We both smiled, an actual true smile for the first time in a very long time.

Alvin's POV

The sun is beating down on my sister and me as we work. No breaks, no food, no rest. God, I want to make my escape, but I know what Nazis can do, and I know what that fence can do. I shudder at the thought, and look down at Allison. She looks up at me, smiles weakly, I kiss her head gently. Then a Nazi came walking towards us, gathering people for a "shower". They point to Allison, my heart stops, I can't breathe. "Don't you want to get a shower too, Alvie?" she asked. My heart broke at Alvie, I whispered in reply, "No, Alli, I'm not allowed to unless they tell me to." She nodded, and was pulled off, "I love you, Alli…" I whispered. They shoved them into the small gas chamber, sealed the door, I hears screams, but the one that stood out the most was my little sister's. -_Alvin_

Brittany's POV

They chose her. Out of anyone they chose her. I watched Alvin with sad, teary eyes; he fell to his knees, crying. "AUFSTEHEN!" a Nazi shouted. (Translation: GET UP!) He pulled him up, pushed him forward, roughly, only causing him to fall flat on his face. He pulled himself up, and continued working, sobbing. I could hear him, "My sister is dead, my sister is dead."- _Brittany_

~_that night in the boys' chambers~_

I walked in; all of them cowered in fear, thinking I was a Nazi, "Shhh…" I soothed. They all calmed, I walked up to Alvin. He was crying silently, I lay by him, and comforted him. He cried into me, openly, I heard someone outside so I stood up. A Nazi came in, "Was machst du mit telling him how useless he was." He simply nodded and started to drag me away. I looked back at Alvin, sadly, suddenly he mouthed, "I love you," I was hesitant at first, but I slowly mouthed, "I love you too." I was taken away from him…at least they think. That night I snuck back in, apparently I'm trying to get myself killed before this war is even over.

Alvin's POV

I couldn't help but cry once Brittany left. I was probably all alone. Then the door slowly creaked open and there stood Brittany, I slowly smiled. She smiled that dazzling smile, and lay by me I closed my eyes and maybe for once just once, I could have a peaceful sleep…-_ Alvin_

_~Dreams~_

_Alvin's Dream_

_I'm free! Free! I ran out of the fence without getting shocked. There stood my family all my siblings, even Allison, and of course my mother and father. I ran up to them, smiling wide, my mother pulled me into her arms, weeping happily. We were all ok. Everything was going to be ok. Just this once; we came home by train. We walked into the home, smiling, and started being a family again. _

_Brittany's Dream_

"_Look out at them, Brittany," Father demanded. I looked out and saw them all dying, suffering. "This," he began, "this is Germany, Germany rising back to the top." I whimpered silently, he walked off. This became my official spot, sitting out here every day, watching this tragedy lay out in front of me. _

_~Reality~_

We both woke up, both of us silent from the dreams that we were given. Brittany left silently without a word. Dreams cruel things.


	3. Chapter 3

**This has only a couple of more chapters. I'll be updating more often because I'll be out of school soon so I'll have more time. On with the chapter. **

Brittany and I are in total love. Total, illegal love. We see each other when we can. I fear I'll die before we can even start a life together. Until that day, that day everything cleared, that day everything was alright. It was a normal day in the camp; I was working as usual, when the announcement came. A voice boomed, "THE ALLIS ARE COMING! THE NAZIS ARE LEAVING! YOU ARE FREE!" Free. It took a while to register. Everyone was running, running to see if anyone of their kin was alive. I looked up at Brittany's normal spot. "Go," she mouthed, "you're free." I dropped my tool and ran. The first thing on this crazy agenda was to find my family. I asked around, I found out everyone in my family was dead. It hit hard. It really hurt. I ate, and planned my escape. A place where no one should be afraid, a place where everyone was free, America. -_ Alvin_

He's off. I smiled to myself; the only thing that really pained me was the thought that I'd probably never see him again. – _Brittany_

~*~ Years later ~*~

I have no idea what attracted me to this. It was torture all over again. I can see his pained face; I can see the starving, dying people. Then I heard a voice, a powerful voice, a beautiful voice speaking from the next room, I peak over. "You were a number. Nobody cared." The man spoke clearly and matter-of-factly. My heart dropped, that was Alvin's voice. I stepped in the room, he saw me and stopped speaking momentarily, but continued. He showed them the tattooed number on his arm, "You weren't considered a real person. You were a number!" he shouted. Some people had tears in their eyes. His speech ended soon enough, he walked over and greeted me. "How have you been?" He asked with a hint of a smile in his voice. "Pretty good," I responded, "and you?" "Alright," he sighed. We just walked around the large Holocaust memorial, chatting about our lives. We stopped at the wall that stated who died then. One name caught my eye, "Allison…" I whispered. He nodded solemnly, "It's been hard," he said in a hushed voice. I hugged him, he hugged back slightly. "Hey, Britt, how bout I treat you tonight?" I asked her out, nervously. She smiled and nodded. I smiled back. Maybe for once, I'll have some company.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so, so sorry about the delay. I forget about it and I'm lazy…Enjoy this. I might make a second story with this if you're interested just review and say so. If you like this story, check out my others. My friend, no1nosme, is an awesome writer too so check out her stories. Alright, I'll shut up.**

I knew exactly what I had to do that night. It has been year since we've seen each other, but it felt so right. She smiled at me, "Alvin," she called, snapping me out of my trance. She giggled, "Oh, sorry," I apologized. "I love you so much, Brittany," I declared, staring at her in awe. She smiled her beautiful, perfect smile, and responded, "I love you so much too, Alvie." I hated that nickname, but loved it. Everything about Brittany was perfect, her smile, her laugh, her personality, and her looks. She was an angel. She is an angel. She's my angel, she saved me. Those tough times in the camp, I knew I could always look to my angel. I stroked her cheek gently as we looked at the night sky together. It was a full moon; the sky was full of stars. It was the perfect night to do it. I looked in her ice blue eyes. I was almost too scared to interrupt her. I took a deep breath in then out. "Brittany?" I questioned nervously. "Yes?" she sighed dreamily. I took her hand in mine, "Brittany, that first day you helped me on that camp, I knew you were different. I knew I loved you. That day we met again at the memorial, it was fate. We were meant to be together forever. I can describe one moment with you as heaven. I love you and you love me, there's only one thing left to do. Hold each other and never let go." At this point I got down on one knee. "Brittany Alexandra Miller, will you marry me?" She gasped and stood there, breathless. I waited patiently, but on the inside I was nervous, scared out of my mind, and excited. She nodded vigorously, happy tears welling up in the corners of those beautiful eyes. I slipped a diamond ring on her finger. She pulled me up by my shirt and kissed me passionately with an iron grip on me. I returned the kiss with the same passion. I sighed happily; this was my dream to be with the perfect woman. Brittany Miller was it. I guess this was it. I guess this was the sweet, honest taste of freedom.


End file.
